1938-39 Czechoslovakia season
This was the 1938-39 season in Czechoslovakia: Prague/Central Bohemian Championship Note: Many games were not played and in some cases sources are incomplete. The final tables reflect the standings after compilation of the known results. Class IA ;Scores *LTC Praha – AC Sparta 3:0 *LTC Praha – HOVS Praha 3:0 *LTC Praha – 1.ČLTK Praha 2:0 *LTC Praha – SK Smíchov 11:0 *LTC Praha – ČASK Praha 21:1 *LTC Praha – SK Zbraslav 5:0 *AC Sparta – HOVS Praha 1:1 *AC Sparta – SK Smíchov 8:0 *AC Sparta – ČASK Praha 4:0 *HOVS Praha – SK Smíchov 7:1 *AC Sparta – SK Zbraslav 16:0 *I .ČLTK Praha – SK Smíchov 2:2 *I. ČLTK Praha – ČASK Praha 8:2 *I. ČLTK Praha – SK Zbraslav 13:0 *HOVS Praha – SSC Říčany 8:1 *I. ČLTK Praha – SSC Říčany 6:0 *HOVS Praha – ČASK Praha 7:2 (2:0, 2:1, 3:0) *LTC Praha – SSC Říčany 11:0 *AC Sparta – I. ČLTK Praha 2:2 *AC Sparta – SSC Říčany 10:0 *SK Smíchov – SSC Říčany 1:1 *ČASK Praha – SK Zbraslav 5:0 *ČASK Praha – SK Smíchov 3:1 *SSC Říčany – ČASK Praha 3:0 *SK Zbraslav – ČASK Praha 2:1 *SSC Říčany – SK Zbraslav 4:4 *HOVS Praha – SK Zbraslav 10:1 (5:0, 1:0, 4:1) *HOVS Praha – I. ČLTK Praha unknown ;Table In the absence of a final tournament, LTC Praha was declared Czechoslovak champions. Class IB - North ;Scores *AFK Bohemians – SK Podolí *SK Libeň – AFK Bohemians unknown if played *HC Roudnice – SK Libeň 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *ČKS Vyšehrad – HC Roudnice 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Libeň – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 1:1 (0:0, 0:1, 1:0) *HC Roudnice – AFK Bohemians 4:1 (1:0, 0:1, 3:0) *AFK Bohemians – ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 1:1 (0:1, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Podolí – HC Roudnice 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *ČSK Vyšehrad 1907 – SK Podolí unknown if played *SK Podolí – SK Libeň unknown if played ;Table Class IB - South ;Scores *BK Toušeň – Republikán XIX 1:4 (0:0, 1:3, 0:1) *LTC 27 Praha – BK Toušeň 4:3 (1:2, 0:0, 3:1) *LTC 27 Praha – Republikán XIX 3:2 (2:1, 1:1, 0:0) *LTC Žižkov – SK Velke Popovice 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *LTC 27 Praha – SK Velke Popovice 4:1 (2:1, 0:0, 2:0) *LTC 27 Praha – LTC Žižkov 7:3 *Republikán XIX – SK Velke Popovice 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *BK Toušeň – LTC Žižkov 2:3 (1:0, 0:3, 1:0) *SK Velke Popovice – BK Toušeň 1:1 *Republikán XIX – LTC Žižkov 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) ;Table Class IB - East ;Scores *SK Úvaly – HC Zlíchov 3:2 *STK Smíchov – HC Zlíchov 5:1 (1:0, 3:1, 1:0) *Dolnopočernický SK – STK Smíchov 0:10 (0:3, 0:2, 0:5) *Dolnopočernický SK – HC Zlíchov 2:5 (2:0, 0:1, 0:4) *SK Úvaly – Dolnopočernický SK 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *STK Smíchov – SK Úvaly 2:2 (1:0, 0:1, 1:1) ;Table Class IB - West ;Scores *Slovan Unhošť – SK Atlantik 0:2 (0:1, 0:1, 0:0) *SK Rapid – Meteor VIII 1:0 *SK Atlantik – Meteor VIII 3:1 (1:1, 2:0, 0:0) *LTK Kyje – Slavan Unhošť 1:0 *Meteor VIII – Slavan Unhošť 1:0 *SK Atlantik – LTK Kyje 1:1 (0:1, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Rapid – SK Atlantik 2:1 *Slovan Unhošť – SK Rapid 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *LTK Kyje – SK Rapid 1:2 (0:2, 0:0, 1:0) *Meteor VIII – LTK Kyje unknown if played ;Table Class II - North ;Scores *Meteor XIV – Slavia Jesenice 3:2 (0:2, 2:0, 1:0) *Jednotný svaz – Meteor XIV 8:1 *Slavia Jesenice – Jednotný svaz 1:0 Jednotný svaz was on top of table in mid-January after only three games were played. SK Mělník did not play in a single match. Class II - South ;Scores *Čechoslovan Košíře – Úředníci Karlín 2:1 (1:0, 0:0 , 1:1) *LTC Uhříněves – Čechoslovan Košíře 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Pyšely – LTC Uhříněves 4:2 *SK Pyšely – Čechoslovan Košíře 2:1 (0:0, 2:1, 0:0) *Úředníci Karlín – SK Pyšely unknown *Úředníci Karlín – LTC Uhříněves unknown SK Pyšely was on top of table in mid-January after only four games were recorded to have been played. Class II - East ;Scores *Ogar Hostivař – HC Vinohrady 0:1 (0:1, 0:0 , 0:0) *SK Čelákovice – SK Vysočany 2:1 (0:0, 2:1, 0:0) *Ogar Hostivař – SK Vysočany 3:1 (0:0, 1:0, 2:1) *SK Čelákovice – HC Vinohrady 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0)] *SK Vysočany – HC Vinohrady 3:1 (0:0, 1:0, 2:1) *SK Čelákovice – Ogar Hostivař 1:1 ;Table Class II - West ;Scores *SK Dejvice – ŽSK Hagibor 2:0 (1:0, 0:0 , 1:0) *HC Chuchle – ŽSK Hagibor 5:3 (1:1, 2:2, 2:0) *SHK Kbely – HC Dejvice 3:0 *SHK Kbely – HC Chuchle 3:1 *SK Dejvice – HC Chuchle 2:2 (1:0, 0:1, 1:1) *SHK Kbely – ŽSK Hagibor 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) ;Table Class III - North ;Scores *Svornost Kobylisy – SK Hanspaulka 2:3 (0:1, 1:1, 1:1) *Sokol Suchdol – SK Hanspaulka 2:5 (1:1, 0:1, 1:3) *HC Srb a Štýs – SK Hanspaulka 3:3 *HC Srb a Štýs – Sokol Suchdol 9:1 *HC Srb a Štýs – Svornost Kobylisy 2:1 (2:0, 0:1, 0:0) ;Table Class III - East ;Scores *Meteor Říčany – HC Štěrboholy 5:1 *Meteor Říčany – HC Hostivař 4:1 *Meteor Říčany – Sokol Petrovice 7:1 *Sokol Petrovice – HC Štěrboholy 5:9 (3:2, 1:5, 1:2) *HC Hostivař – HC Štěrboholy 2:3 (2:0, 0:1, 0:2) *HC Hostivař – Sokol Petrovice 7:2 (4:1, 1:0, 2:1) ;Table Class III - Other Groups ;Group ? *TK Břevnov – Deutscher Sport Klub Prag VII 5:0 (1:0, 0:0, 4:0) *Vranský SK – Deutscher Sport Klub Prag VII unknown ;Group ? *Sparta Nusle – SK Hostivice 1:3 (0:2, 1:0, 0:1) *AFK Dušníky – Viktoria Malý Břevnov 7:0 *AFK Dušníky – SK Hostivice 0:4 It is unknown if the following two matches were part of any group, and if so, which one: *Bubeneč – Blesk 3:2 *HC Velvary – LTC Kralupy 5:1 South Bohemian Championship ;Top Division ;Class II Bohemian Countryside Championship *'DSK Tábor' - LK Příbram 6-3 *'DSK Tábor' - I. ČLTK Plzeň 7-1 Other games December 28 *'AC Sparta Praha' - SK Jihlava 20:3 (5:0, 10:2, 5:1) *'AC Sparta Praha' - Horacka Slavia Trebic 4:1 (0:0, 1:0, 3:1) Sources *Season on hcbohemians.cz *SFRP's Hockey Archive Category:1938 in ice hockey Category:1939 in ice hockey